Ojalá
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Que no pueda tocarte ni en canciones.


**O**_jal__**á**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_La canción mencionada es del maestro Silvio Rodríguez, grandioso músico_

* * *

La canción que ahora acaricia los oídos de Yukio es justo lo que él pretende con cada palabra expresarle. Pero le conviene, por ahora, que sean labios ajenos los que susurren sus sentimientos, porque está seguro que si su boca hablase todas esas pasiones se tornarían sucias y su querer una obsesión insana que terminaría por fijar la distancia que en más de una ocasión Kasamatsu ha intentado marcar.

Rueda los dedos por el delgado y fuerte cuello del capitán de Kaijou, acercando la nariz hasta los negros cabellos de éste para aspirar el aroma que de él proviene como lo hacen las jóvenes ante el florecer de las flores, pero que en él asemeja a los de un adicto ante la yerba. Sacándole el pensamiento una risilla entre dientes.

"¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso?"

La repentina pregunta le endurece por instantes las facciones. Y él que pensaba que Kasamatsu estaba dormido o en proceso de hacerlo. Dejando esas caricias sobre la ahora garganta de Yukio, hace correr su brazo izquierdo por el cuerpo del otro para enredarlo en su pequeña cintura. Apoyando la barbilla sobre la suave cabellera ajena, sonriendo ampliamente.

"_¡O-oi!"_

Escucharle renegar le despierta unos deseos terribles de hacer _algo_ más, con el simple objetivo de buscar hacerle enfadar.

"Hoy estás muy relajado, Kasamatsu_-san_. Y eso podría ser malo para ti"

_Y beneficioso para mí_, habría agregado, pero sabe que Yukio es lo suficiente astuto como para leer entre líneas lo que ha dicho. Al fin y al cabo, el PG de Kaijou, siempre parece estar alerta, y su sentido de vigilia se ve aumentado en presencia suya.

¿Tanta desconfianza le produce a Kasamatsu?

No pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

"Cállate. ¿Quién dijo que lo estoy?, el tenerte pegado a mí evita que pueda hacer algo como ello pese a estar escuchando trova"

"Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿te agrada?"

La mano que tenía desocupada la ha posado de forma suave sobre el mentón de Yukio para levantarle un poco el rostro, lo suficiente para que puedan encontrarse sus miradas. Descubriendo con ese gesto, que el zafiro cromado que enmarca la fiereza sosegada y carácter inamovible en los ojos de Kasamatsu desmantela con un tórrido golpe la suya de tonos semejante a la pirita; como si se tratase de un martillo golpeando el hierro caliente con el objetivo de moldearlo en base a sus caprichos. Y eso le encanta, porque para sus bestiales instintos no hay nada más excitante que una presa desafiante y aguerrida.

Enarca una ceja ante la pregunta formulada, causándole un éxtasis ante la posible negativa en su respuesta.

"No está mal"

Era cruel. Imayoshi hace una expresión semejante a la de un niño que ha sido severamente criticado por su padre ante el sumo esfuerzo aplicado en alguna manualidad que le ha costado trabajo recrear. Pero eso no ha funcionado en su estimado y pequeño capitán, pues para pronto Kasamatsu le ha empujado el rostro sin el mínimo de cuidado con la intención clara de alejarlo. Por su lado, ejerce mayor fuerza en la cintura del menor al tiempo en que deja ir su mentón; buscando por igual detenerle la mano que ahora mismo le estaba provocando tal incomodidad.

"Heh, que _malagradecido_ eres capitán-_san_. ¿Es así como has venido educando a esos pobres chicos?"

Quejándose intenta picarlo con el comentario.

"No me compares contigo, y deja de usar _ese_ tono, es asqueroso"

Se revuelve un par de veces, pero no consigue mucho y Shouichi no iba a permitir que se alejara ni un poco de él. Una vez se hubo calmado, aprovecha para juntar sus caderas con las de Yukio, y se regocija al sentirlo temblar.

"Es la edición especial, ¿no era la misma que tu alegre Kise-_kun_ no pudo encontrar?"

Esta vez no fue un temblor lo que revelara el cuerpo de Kasamatsu. Se había tensado. Sintiendo curiosidad roza la yema de sus dedos por la frente del otro, duró poco porque un fuerte manotazo del joven impidió que siguiera allí.

Pero fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que tenía el ceño fruncido, más de lo normal.

"Déjalo"

El tono arroja un modulado enfado, ligeramente ácido y suficientemente áspero.

Escrutando la vista puede apreciar con claridad un disgusto que ya conoce, y el cual tardó su tiempo aprender a reconocer, demasiado bien. Lo había fastidiado, y aunque sabe perfectamente que la reconciliación será todo un dolor de cabeza, se siente satisfecho e incluso extremadamente feliz por semejante cometido.

Por un instante afloja el agarra que tenía sobre las caderas de Kasamatsu, para así poder acomodarse mejor sobre aquella enorme pila de almohadones que venían haciéndoles de lecho en medio de su recámara. Ladeando la cabeza y moviéndose un tanto termina recostado con la vista al techo sin dejar ni un solo momento ir el cuerpo del otro; no le gusta esa posición, pero por ahora era la mejor.

"Sí, sí"

Se le escapa un suspiro demasiado prolongado pero con un ritmo juguetón.

Por minutos nadie dijo nada, probablemente Yukio había optado por dormirse ésta vez, y la idea a Imayoshi no le agrada en lo absoluto; momentos atrás lo hubiera hecho pero ahora no, sobre todo porque de alguna forma u otra sentía que la presencia de aquel niño copión terminó por robarle algo que le era suyo.

Pese a la renuencia del capitán de Kaijou.

Bien, se arriesgaría a hablar, sin importar la clara aversión mostrada tras el horrible silencio que los labios cerrados de Yukio mostraban. La música al fondo del mar de tensión establecido por el mismo le dio la pauta para amenizar el ambiente con ese terco sujeto.

Apresurando sus recuerdos pudo dar a tiempo con la letra de la canción que ahora mismo estaba sonando. Recordando lo difícil que fue aprenderlas, sobre todo la pronunciación; no estaba familiarizado con el español, por lo que tuvo que pedir ayuda en el departamento de idiomas de la preparatoria, allí existía un maestro que sabía varias lenguas entre ellas el español, incluso amablemente (ahá) le tradujo varias de estas. Al final jamás creyó que terminaría por hacer cosas tan estúpidas como esas por alguien quien ni siquiera le había besado una sola vez desde que se acercara a él.

Acercando la boca hasta el oído de Kasamatsu para asegurarse de que le escuchase con la mayor nitidez posible, exhaló e inhaló un par de veces, procurando hacerlo con suma delicadeza.

Y dijo:

"_Ojalá_ pase algo que te borre de pronto"

Sin que pudiera notarlo, Yukio, quien había permanecido con los ojos cerrados después de haberle pedido agresivo a Imayoshi que no se hablase de Kise, asomó la mirada. Permaneciendo quieto, escuchando atento como la ronca voz de Shouichi resaltaba más que la del _Aprendiz_.

"Para no _verte_ tanto, para no verte _siempre"_

La interpretación que el ex capitán de Touou le estaba dando a una de sus canciones preferidas le hizo gracia al tiempo que le provoca cierta irritación.

"_Éste idiota es un maldito experto en joder cosas"_

Sabía que no iba a parar, ya fuese hasta que le pidiera que se callara o bien, ¿o bien qué? siempre que estaban juntos terminaban mal, pero debido a la edad, personalidad y temperamento de ambos o quién sabe a qué; permanecían al final uno ha lado del otro por un rato más sin explicación lógica. Después se olvidaban del momento agrio y reanudaban lo que estuvieran haciendo como si no hubiese sucedido absolutamente nada.

Su relación con Shouichi siempre había sido así. El primero tratando de enredarlo en su retorcido juego con el objetivo de romperle la estabilidad mental, y él rebotando cada palabra venenosa que le soltase.

La canción aún no terminaba y ya sentía la necesidad de darle un puñetazo en la cara. Alguien debía ponerle un límite, estaba aniquilando una hermosísima canción por un motivo demasiado oscuro y retorcido. Cerrando los ojos por segundos, buscaba relajarse al dejar entrar el intenso olor de la loción que bañaba el cuarto de Imayoshi.

"_Ojalá_ que no pueda toc-"

Volcando así en un giro su cuerpo sobre el de Shouichi, descolocándole por completo y aprovechando para sentarse a horcajadas.

"¿Tocarme?, ¿eh?"

Alzando una de sus cejas para sonreírle altanero.

"_Ni en canciones,_ te faltó Kasamatsu-_san_"

Supo que su movimiento le confundió por instantes, pero no le duró mucho el gusto porque el otro inmediatamente había retomado su postura, ofreciéndole por igual una de sus horribles sonrisas y posando ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

"Detente ya, me estás taladrando los oídos con esa horrible interpretación tuya y destrozando la canción"

Allí estaba, la clara frialdad en las reacciones del capitán ideal que nadie podría imaginarle ver. Excepto él.

"Que malo, he puesto todo mi esfuerzo en aprenderla"

Imayoshi le acechaba con una mirada que Yukio jamás le había visto. Que le costaba creer ver. Shouichi nunca le había mostrado dolo, tristeza o semejante, por ello esa expresión estaba mal, demasiado fuera de lugar.

Por eso hizo lo que hizo.

"¡Hey!"

Pero como era de esperarse, lo esquivó.

"Eso no está permitido, _todavía"_

Paró fácilmente el puñetazo que estuvo a punto de estrellarle en la cara, hecho que esperaba. Sin dejar de fijar la vista en la contraria tanteando la situación. Para ser franco, no estaba verdaderamente molesto, tampoco aburrido, por raro que sonase, tenía sueño y por ende unas terribles ganas de dormirse a pesar de que ello implicara estar a merced del odioso ex capitán de Touou.

"Idiota"

Parpadeaba pesadamente, tanto, que dio la impresión de estarse durmiendo.

"Ven"

Pronto un abrazo que hubiera lucido de lo más gentil y casi amoroso si no fuese ofrecido por quien lo estaba haciendo ahora, le esperaba frente suyo. Carraspeó entre dientes para terminar por balancearse al frente y así dejarse enredar por los brazos de Imayoshi mientras acurrucaba la cabeza sobre su pecho.

"Ni siquiera lo intentes"

Dijo para empezar a rendirse absolutamente al sueño.

"Ha―a, ¿intentar _qué_?"

Eran tan graciosas e insinuantes, sus advertencias.

Justo ahora Shoichi vislumbraba una diminuta oportunidad de llevar a cabo cierta acción, y la aprovecharía besando el azabache de aquellos sedosos cabellos.

"Te lo dije"

Todavía no retiraba los labios de la cabellera de Yukio cuando le oyó hablar.

"Borra esa fea sonrisa"

Le estaba hablando con los ojos cerrados, estaba casi seguro de que así era. Intentando hacerle caso, pero no se esforzó ni lo más mínimo en cumplir con lo pedido, por el contrario apoyó la mano izquierda sobre la cintura de Kasamatsu, casi rozando su trasero, mientras que con la derecha introdujo los dedos entre la calceta y piel de la pierna izquierda del más bajo.

"_Tsk"_

Yukio solamente se quejó, sin apartarle las manos ni siquiera le insultó. ¿Al fin un avance, tal vez?

Jugando un rato más con sus dedos sobre las piernas del capitán de Kaijou antes de intentar seguirlo en aquel sueño. El disco continuaba sonando y por segunda ocasión volvió a tocar _Ojalá_. Se permitió usar dicha canción como nana mientras rebobinaba las palabras que aprendiera la semana pasada. Abriendo la boca y murmurando:

"Ojalá por lo menos me lleve la _muerte"_

Para secundar a Kasamatsu en su dormitar.

"No tengo tanta suerte"

Le respondieron petulante.

"Tú lo has dicho"

Replicó sonriendo igual que Yukio.

* * *

**終わり.**


End file.
